


To Keep You Warm

by Filmsterr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Cold Weather, Drabble, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gifts, Insecure Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Orphan Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filmsterr/pseuds/Filmsterr
Summary: The box was covered so carefully with paper and a bow, and even a little sprig of mistletoe next to be card that read simply, "Love, Cas".  And when time started ticking again and he finally managed to raise his head, all he saw was a bundled-up figure walking away from him, huffing quickly across the parking lot in order to get away from him-- to get away from Dean.





	

Dean's eyes dropped shamefully to the box in his lap as his chapped lips parted belatedly in a moment of shock. 

It had been years since he'd gotten a Christmas present from anyone-- or at least, anyone he cared about. Certainly not since his parents died. 

The box was covered so carefully with paper and a bow, and even a little sprig of mistletoe next to be card that read simply, _Love, Cas_.  

And when time started ticking again and he finally managed to raise his head, all he saw was a bundled-up figure walking away from him, huffing quickly across the parking lot in order to get away from him-- to get away from Dean. 

He was on his feet before he had time to think about it, clutching the box to his side and racing as fast as he could toward that figure. 

"Castiel, wait!" He called, not liking the way his voice sounded so desperate, but hey. Times, measures. "Cas!"

He noticed as he got closer that Castiel was slowing his pace, so that Dean managed to catch up to him and grip him by the elbow. He spun Cas around so that they were eye to eye. Only then did he realize how out of breath he was. He began to pant loudly while Cas stared him down. 

"I'm sorry, Cas." 

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest but his expression was already melting into something softer. Dean held the box tight against him. "I'm a huge jerk, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, any of it. I... well, y'know."

He shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly, hoping Castiel could fill in the blanks on his own. The returning stone-faced glare told Dean that while Cas was probably capable of doing just that, he had no plans to let Dean off the hook this time. 

Hunching in on himself, Dean breathed out a huff of air, watching as the cold cloud expanded from his mouth. He was no good at stuff like this and he knew it too well. But for Castiel.... well, he could give it a try. 

He raised his eyes to find himself trapped by the stare of two icy blue irises. When he finally found thr words, they were barely above a whisper. "I ... I love you, too."

Now Cas was blushing a deep red, and he tried to hide it behind the flaps of his hat. Dean looked up at him from beneath his lashes, hoping that his eyes were properly conveying just how awful he felt about hurting Castiel. 

"Well," Cas said after a minute, "Are you going to open your present or not?" 

He seemed as if he was trying to hold on to the anger that Dean had awoken in him for even just a few minutes longer, but the way his lips curled up at the edges betrayed his true feelings. Dean didn't waste any time in ripping that carefully wrapped paper to shreds. 

"It's a scarf." 

He wrapped his hand around the scarf and pulled it slowly out of the box so he could look at it up close. It was such a beautiful shade of blue, which happened to be Dean's favorite color lately, totally unrelated to the fact that it was also the color of Castiel's eyes. He couldn't tell if Cas had made the scarf or bought it, but that didn't matter at all because it was from Cas. It was the best thing he'd ever gotten.

"Well, yeah," Cas smirked, taking a step forward to close the small gap between them. He reached out a hand to take the scarf into his grasp and tossed it around the back of Dean's neck. "Because you're an idiot, and you always underdress for the cold, and I want to keep you warm."

Dean's mouth twitched into a shy smile. The sensation of having Cas' hands so close made him feel all tingly inside. He itched to lean forward and press their lips together. 

Castiel offered him a mischievous grin as his fingers continued to play with the scarf around Dean's neck. "It can also be very useful in other ways as well..." 

"Oh yeah?" Dean played along. "How's that?"

"Like this," answered Cas, pulling gently on the scarf to tug Dean toward him until their lips collided. Dean sucked in a hiss of air, shocked by how good Cas' warmth felt against him. It took a moment to adjust, but then Dean closed his eyes and relaxed and let Cas take the lead and kiss him just the way he wanted to be.

Castiel's hands still held tight onto the scarf, using it to hold Dean's firm body against his own. After an imperceptible amount of time, Cas pulled his mouth away and leaned his forehead against Dean's. 

"I really am an idiot," Dean murmured, looking into the clear blue of Cas' eyes. 

"I know," Cas returned, loosing his grip on the scarf. "Come on. Let 's go home." 

He ran his hands down Dean's chest until he caught a finger into one of his belt loops. He turned around and cracked a coy smile, dragging Dean towards across the parking lot toward "home". 

 _Home. Cas._ Dean liked the sound of that.

He smiled one more time, noting that he was already feeling much warmer-- yeah, around the neck, but also maybe in a few other key bodily locations. "Okay, Cas. Whatever you say." 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the mood to write a bunch of short, fluffy drabbles lately. If you have any prompt ideas, please send them my way! (Even though I have like ten unfinished ideas in my folder.) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always lovely (:


End file.
